supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario, known as the Greedy Fat Man is the fattest character of SMPK. He always takes dumps on toilets and eating something unhealthy. Wario sometimes work with Bowser in the past with his brother, Waluigi. He is always into money and gold. With one look at the money with his eyes, then Wario goes crazy big time. He was once a theif who was trying to steal money in Wario The Thief. Wario is the arch-enemy of Mario, because they're exact opposites. Wario can even transform into a superhero in his own series, Wario's Big Adventures. History Wario was born in Sorrento Italy with his brother Waluigi. Wario and his brother has been in Sorento for 20 years, but thanks to their bad behavior, they have been abandoned from their families. While they were homeless, Bowser has found them in the street and gave them a job, and that is being his minions. Appearance He is about 11” inch tall. His appearance is kind of the same like Mario, except for the zigzag mustache, his left overall strap ripped, and the fat belly. He wears a yellow hat with a W on it that stands for Wario along with purple overalls with white buttons on it, a yellow shirt below the overalls, green shoes, black eyebrows, white gloves with a W on them, brown hair, a ball shaped pink nose, and pointy ears. Personality Wario is always begging for money, because he likes money and he just won’t stop. When Wario lose his money, he gets either upset or sad (50/50). Wario can be really happy when he gets money for himself and when Rosalina’s around, because he loves Rosalina. If somebody insults him by calling him fat, then he gets really mad. Wario is always lazy on random occasions by laying down, eating unhealthy foods, watching TV, and ignoring anybody. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Money (a lot) * His kid * Being lazy * Unhealthy foods * His brother * Pooping * Clogging toilets * Sports * Stealing money * Robbing the bank * Being a thief * Farting * Rosalina * Watching TV * Laying down * Eating * His company (WarioWare Inc.) * Video Games * Inside * Poop aroma * Tennis * Chips * Being greedy * Messes * Rigging competitions * Halloween * Candy * Chocolate cake * Christmas (possibly) * Nintendo Dislikes * Being called fat * Exercise * Mona (They broke up) * Outside * Jail * Police * Losing his money * Something/Somebody getting in his way * Losing * Being on a diet * Healthy foods * New Years * April Fools * Christmas (possibly) Relationships Waluigi They always get along, ecause they’re brothers. They sometimes challenge each other which makes them fight all the time. When Wario is being stupid and lazy, Waluigi gets upset, so they don’t really get along ok. Waluigi gets really upset because of Wario’s steaming farts, so he always yells at him for that. Baby Wario They sometimes get along very well, because they have big farts and diarrhea. That‘s what makes them get along. Baby Waluigi They don’t really get along, because Baby Waluigi is Waluigi’s son. Bowser They get along very good, because they teamed up to stop Mario. But when Wario disobeyed Bowser’s orders, they always brawl. Kamek Kamek is Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Junior, and Ludwig’s forever slave. They don‘t get along very well, because Wario keeps on telling Kamek to do something like unclogging toilets, which he doesn’t like at all. Josh They have been friends for a while after Wario has heard that his best friend Max has a brother, and that is Josh. Quotes Different Forms Super Wario In Wario’s Big Adventures series, Wario transformed into a superhero, anywhere, anytime, and anyway but only in Wario’s Big Adventures series dimension. Poll Do you like Wario? Yes No Kind Of I Hate Him!